


Trolls

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Trolls, Faires, and Centuars [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Bodyguards and Principals, Trolls is this universe's way of Artemis and Domovoi getting their memories back and getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls

Butler had noticed something off about Artemis lately. He was tired and skittish all the time. Butler was worried.

…

Artemis shot up in bed, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. After glancing around, he lay back, calming himself, slowing his racing heart.

Sighing, he got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for some water.

…

“Artemis? What are you doing up?” Butler asked, looking up as Artemis came into the kitchen.

“I could ask you the same thing old friend,” Artemis said, getting a glass of water and sitting across from Butler.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Butler said, “A lot on my mind, you?”

“Nightmare,” Artemis said, muttering into his glass.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Butler asked.  
Artemis nodded, staying quiet for a moment. “I haven’t been sleeping well since the day we woke up wearing those mirrored contact lenses. You’re lying on the floor with a bullet hole here,” Artemis pointed half an inch below his own heart, “You’re saying something, but it’s so quiet that I can’t hear it. And then…then you die, and I wake up, unable to fall back asleep. I tried the first few nights, it just comes again and again until I’m forced to stay awake all night.”

Butler felt a jolt of pain, strong in memory, where Artemis had indicated. “Artemis,” he said softly, reaching out and resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m here, that was just a dream.”

Artemis leaned into the touch, almost sobbing with relief. “It just feels so real Domovoi. My dreams have never felt this real before.”

Butler didn’t respond except for a slight tightening of his hand on Artemis’ shoulder. His mind, however, was in chaos.

His name, his real name, dropping from Artemis’ lips triggered a reaction in his brain. Memories that couldn’t be real, but that felt right, memories of the past two years came flooding to his mind. Holly. Foaly. Root. Mulch. Him dying and being revived by fairy magic. Butler had all those memories back… but Artemis didn’t. Most of the last two years of Artemis’ memories were fake, fabricated by his mind to fill the blanks.

“Butler?” Artemis questioned when the man had been still and silent for quite a while. “Is something wrong?”

“Where did you hear that name?” Butler asked, keeping his voice soft.

Artemis looked startled. “I…I don’t know,” the boy said, “It just… felt like the right thing to say. Why?”

“That’s my name Artemis. My real name.” Butler let that sink in for a moment.

“But Madame Ko’s…How would I know that?” Artemis asked.

“I can’t tell you that yet,” Butler said, “It might not be safe for you to know.” 

Artemis nodded, disappointed but understanding. “You’ll tell me when it’s safe?”

“Of course,” Butler said, “Now come here, I know what will help you sleep.”

Artemis stood, coming around the table and standing in front of Butler.

Butler took Artemis’ hand and placed it over his heart, where he could feel its steady beating. “You feel that?” Butler asked softly. “My heart’s still beating, and I’m not going anywhere for a long, long time.”

Artemis nodded. “Butler?” he said softly. “My dream, did it really happen?”

“Yes,” Butler said, nodding shortly, “These past two years Artemis, they aren’t at all what you remember.”

Artemis nodded, looking at his hand where it rested on Butler’s bare chest. “I can feel it, the fakeness of the memories now. Why is it like that?” Artemis asked.

“Because I drew attention to it. I doubt you focused on those memories before,” Butler said. “Why don’t you go up to bed, try to go back to sleep.”

Artemis nodded again. “Good night Butler,” he said. Artemis slowly moved his hand, and then, very quickly, pressed a light kiss to the spot where his hand had been, and ran from the room.

Butler stared after his charge for a second with a fond smile before going to his own room.

…

“You look better,” Butler commented the next morning.

“I got a good night’s sleep,” Artemis confirmed, “I’d almost forgotten what that felt like,” he added, sipping his tea. “When do you think it will be safe to tell me?”

“Five months, minimum,” Butler said. “It’s for your own safety Artemis, trust me on this.”

“I do,” Artemis said, “With my life.”

…

Artemis sat in his study, thinking.

'You love him,' a small voice in his head said, 'With all your being.' Artemis couldn’t place the voice. It was female, but not his mother’s or Juliet’s, the two females it was most likely to be. But the voice still comforted him. He’d dubbed her Holly. A bit childish, but no one else would ever know. 'Why don’t you just admit it?'

'Because he’s Butler,' Artemis replied to the voice in his head. 'Would you admit to Mulch that you loved him?'

Artemis could tell that, if he had been talking to a real person, someone he could see, she would have shuddered. He wasn’t sure where the name Mulch came from either. 'That’s completely different and you know it Mud Boy.'

'Not by much,' Artemis countered before sighing. He had come in here to think, not to argue with the voice in his head. 'Holly, can I have some quiet please? I need to think.'

'Whatever you say Arty,' Holly said, in a faux innocent voice. 'I’ll just go bug Foaly.'

Artemis rolled his eyes as he finally got the quiet he needed to think. As he thought, his hands moved of their own accord. When he looked up from his thoughts, he saw that he had drawn a girl on a piece of paper. He had labeled it ‘Holly’. Perturbed, he picked up the paper and went to find Butler.

…

“Penny for your thoughts?” Butler asked, seeing Artemis waiting in the door, staring at a paper.

“I was thinking,” Artemis said, “And I drew this,” he showed Butler the paper. “She’s been on my mind lately. Did I make her up?”

Butler took the paper and looked at it. “No, you didn’t make her up. Captain Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police, first female officer in Recon.”

Artemis nodded, eyes still on the paper, “And Foaly and Mulch, did I make them up?”

“No, Foaly is the LEP tech consultant. Mulch is a kleptomaniac dwarf who helped us on some of our adventures. You gave him a disk that has things to help us both remember what happened before the LEP mind-wiped us. You saying my first name triggered my memories of the last two years. You wouldn’t really believe anyone but yourself. I do have something that might help you though,” he went over to his stuff where it was piled on a bench by the wall. From the pile he pulled a gold medallion with a leather thong threaded through the hole in the middle. “Do you remember this?”

Artemis took the medallion, fingering it. “Holly gave this to me, to remind me that I have goodness in me after all I’ve done. She had lost her finger and we’d magically reattached it.”

“Good, you’re remembering,” Butler said, “Every little bit counts. Foaly thinks his mind-wipes are foolproof and perfect, we’re just showing him wrong again.”

Artemis smiled, “We proved him wrong at every interaction with the People.”

Butler nodded, “That we did Artemis, that we did.”

…

/|dream|\

Artemis was standing in front of a cryo-ambulance as it shook and rattled. Finally it settled and Artemis looked up hopefully. The back door opened and Holly poked her head out.  
Artemis opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could make a sound, Holly shook her head.

“I’m sorry Artemis,” she said, “I tried, but he’s gone. If it’s any consolation, he didn’t suffer.”

Artemis sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands, sobbing harder than humanly possible. Artemis couldn’t believe Butler was dead. He had always been there, from the day Artemis had been born. How could he be gone?

/|end dream|\

Artemis shot up in bed, tears running down his face, a sob tearing from his throat. He drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his arms. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Could it?

Climbing out of his bed, Artemis left his room, quickly walking to Butler’s room. Not bothering to knock, he quietly opened the door and slipped into the room.

Quickly and quietly, Artemis made his way to the side of the bed, watching Butler for a moment before he reached out and ran his fingers down the side of Domovoi’s face.

“Artemis?” Domovoi asked, waking slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Artemis asked, sounding so very small, and so very young.

“Course you can ’Temis,” Domovoi said, lifting the duvet so Artemis could climb under it.

Artemis did and curled up next to the older man.

“Did you have a nightmare again?” Domovoi asked quietly after a few minutes.

Artemis nodded against Domovoi’s chest, curling closer to him. “Can we not talk about it now?” he asked, resting his head on Domovoi’s chest, where he could hear his heartbeat. “Just, sleep. Please?”

Domovoi chuckled low in his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy, pulling him close. “Okay Artemis,” he said softly. “We’ll sleep.”

…

“Butler!” Artemis called out, “We have a visitor!”

“No name? I’m hurt Mud Boy. After all our adventures together?”

Artemis rolled his eyes. “If you do know me as well as you claim to, you’ll remember that I was mind-wiped, therefore, I wouldn’t be able to remember you.”

“If you were mind-wiped, how do you remember being wiped?” the dwarf asked.

“Because Artemis triggered my memories,” Butler said, coming into the room. “Good to see you Mulch. Do you have the disk?”

Mulch nodded, taking a laser disk from the front of his shirt. “Here you go Mud Boy, one laser disk of all your fairy memories.”

“Thank you Mr. Diggums,” Artemis said, accepting the disk and retreating to the study to view it.

“So how’d the Mud Boy trigger your memories?” Mulch asked as he raided the fridge.

“He said something that I would have only told him if I was dying. It triggered total recall. So, how’s life been treating you?”

“Same old, same old,” Mulch said, “Got out through the system this time.”

“How’re Holly and the others?”

Mulch got quiet. “Root’s dead,” he said, his voice soft, “They’re blaming Holly for it.”

“Holly? How can they blame her, after everything she’s done?”

Mulch shrugged, “She’s the only one who survived the explosion and they said that she shot Julius right before.”

“It’s not my fault!” Holly yelled, unshielding in the corner. “Opal tricked me, told me there was a sweet spot, that I could save him.”

“How’d she get out of custody?” Butler asked.

“I don’t know,” Holly said, slumping in defeat, “Good to know you have your memories back.”

Butler bent down and gave Holly a tight hug. “You’ll be okay Holly.”

Holly sniffed, wrapping her arms as far around Butler as she could. “Thanks,” she said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. “Where’s Artemis?” 

“Right here,” Artemis said, standing in the doorway. “Is Root really dead?”

Holly nodded shortly. “And now we have to take down Opal.”

“Again,” Artemis said, a sad smile playing over his lips. “We’ll all miss him.”

Holly nodded again. “We need to come up with a plan. She’s had surgery to turn herself human, and told me her human name is Belinda Zito.”

Artemis nodded absentmindedly, mind already racing. “The Zito probe launches in two days,” Artemis said, pulling up a news article on the laptop he had brought with him. “I’ll bet she had something to do with it.”

“So what’s our plan?” Holly asked.

Artemis smiled, it wasn’t a nice smile, “We’re heading to Sicily.”

…

“How are those memories fitting in your head?” Holly asked, sitting next to Artemis on the Fowl Lear jet.

“Like they belong,” Artemis said, “Holly, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Arty,” Holly said, “Fire away.”

“It’s about Domovoi,” he said after a short hesitation. “Butler,” he amended, seeing Holly’s blank look. “When you healed him, it also aged him 15 years…”

“He’ll live much longer than most humans Artemis. Well into his hundreds,” Holly said, understanding the question Artemis couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Artemis relaxed, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

“But now I get to ask you a question,” Holly said, “Why do you look so tired Artemis?”

Artemis sighed, “I’m actually doing a lot better than I was,” he said, “Ever since the mind-wipe, I’ve been unable to sleep well, nightmares.”

“About the healing,” Holly finished for him.

“It fails and the like,” Artemis agreed, “The only thing that helped me was hearing or feeling his heartbeat before or while I slept lately. Before, well,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I would talk to you.”

Holly raised an eyebrow.

“This voice in my head,” Artemis admitted, “I called it Holly and when I was thinking, one time, I drew a picture.” He pulled a paper, laminated, out of the bag resting on the floor between his feet and handed it to Holly. “Remarkable likeness, isn’t it? I hadn’t gotten my memories back yet.”

Holly looked at the picture. “Foaly’s not going to like this,” she said eventually, “But that’s not important now. Opal first, then we’ll deal with this,” she said, handing the picture back to Artemis. “But for now, how long?” 

“How long what?” Artemis asked.

Holly gave him a look. “Artemis, you know what I mean.”

Artemis sighed, “Right after you healed him, while I was waiting for him to wake up.”

“Did you remember it?”

“To an extent,” Artemis said, playing with his medallion. “I felt something different, but I wasn’t sure what it was. I already told you about this,” Artemis added, gesturing to his head and laughing bitterly.

“Arty,” Holly said, putting her hand on his arm.

“It’s fine,” Artemis said, brushing Holly’s hand off. “I’m going to see where we are.” Artemis stormed to the cockpit.

…

“You had a fight with Holly,” Butler said when Artemis entered the cockpit.

Artemis sighed and sat in the copilot’s chair, “Is it that obvious?”

“You’re mad at her, otherwise you’d still be talking to her. What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Artemis said, pulling on the copilot’s ear phones.

…

“So what’s our plan?” Holly asked as Artemis left the cockpit half an hour later.

Artemis grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to Holly around a table.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he said, laying out, parts, of the plan.

When he finished, Holly looked at him dubiously. “If you’re sure Artemis,” she said eventually. “You’re the genius here.”

Artemis nodded to her, heading back to the cockpit without another word.

Holly sighed as she watched him go.

“What did you do?” Mulch asked, “Normally we can’t get him to shut up.”

Holly looked at the dwarf. “I was only trying to help,” she said softly, curling up in one of the human sized chairs. Unable to help herself, Holly started crying, first Commander Root died, now Artemis wasn’t talking to her. Could this day get any worse?

She regretted that thought as soon as she thought it.

…

“Can’t we just, for once, meet, get together and talk without almost dying?” Holly asked, flopping onto a chair, “Just once?”

“It’s not our lot,” Artemis said, sitting next to her, “We’re constantly surviving by the skin of our teeth.” 

Holly groaned, covering her eyes with her arms. “Artemis…” she groaned.

He shrugged, “It’s true Holly,” he said, “But I feel I owe you an apology.”

“No you don’t,” Holly said, lightly punching him on the arm. “I shouldn’t have pushed you about it.”

“And I should have been honest with you,” Artemis said.

“Have you told him yet?” Holly asked, cocking an eyebrow at Artemis.

He shook his head, “There was never time Holly. First Spiro, then the mind-wipe, now Koboi again,” Artemis sighed, “The way things are going, I’ll never be able to tell him.”

“You will-“

Artemis never got to find out what he would because at that moment something rammed into the side of the shuttle.

“D’Arvit!” Holly yelled, scrambling to her feet. “What was that?”

“Troll,” Butler said tensely coming out of the cockpit, “Opal must have set it as a second line of defense.”

Holly’s hand started towards her holster, but before she could reach it, the troll burst through the wall.

It went straight for the closest target, Artemis. The first swipe went wide, the very tips of its claws scratching Artemis’ face.

The boy fell back into the chair he had just risen from, knocked back by the force of the blow.

Holly reached her Neutrino and sank a charge into the troll’s chest on the highest setting, knocking it back out the hole. After she was sure the troll was out, would be for a while, she sank to her knees next to Artemis. “Butler?”

“I don’t know,” he grunted, “There’s too much blood. Can you…?”

Holly nodded, placing a hand on either temple. “Heal,” she whispered, pushing what little magic she had left. “That’s all I can do,” she said, pulling back. “It stopped the bleeding at least, but I’m not sure what else.”

Butler nodded, pulling a large, clean, handkerchief from somewhere and carefully wiped the blood from Artemis’ face. “We should head back to Fowl Manor, that’s where your ride is waiting.”

Holly nodded and made her way to the cockpit. The shuttle would be recycled after this, but this could make the trip to Fowl Manor.

…

“Butler?” Artemis called out, opening his eyes to see only darkness. “Domovoi?”

“I’m right here Artemis,” Artemis felt fingers brush the side of his face. “Are you okay?”

“Why are the lights off?” Artemis asked, “It’s pitch black in here.”

“Artemis, the lights are on,” Butler said, “Can you not see anything?”

Artemis shook his head, “Domovoi, what happened? Why can’t I see?”

“Holly didn’t have a full tank of magic,” Domovoi said, his hand running through Artemis’ hair, “And that’s about what it takes to heal any troll wound. So she was able to save you, but not your sight. You’ve been healed, so this is it.”

“Domovoi,” Artemis choked out, “Don’t leave me.”

Artemis felt Domovoi brush a light kiss to his forehead, “I’d never imagine it Artemis. Who else can handle all the trouble you cause?”

Artemis gave a strangled laugh. “There’s going to be quite a bit less trouble now,” he said, “Not much one can do blind.”

“Hey,” Domovoi said, pulling Artemis into a gentle hug. It instantly calmed him. “You may be blind, but that doesn’t mean you’re useless, you’ve still got that big brain of yours. And you never were much help in the field anyway.”

Artemis nodded, finding himself lulled to sleep by the rumble of Butler’s voice and the constant, steady beat of his heart.

…

“How are you doing Artemis?” Holly asked, wishing she was on the surface, talking to Artemis face to face instead of over the phone, even if her friend couldn’t see her.

“I’m fine Holly,” Artemis said, his voice a mixture of amused and exasperated. “I’m blind, not crippled. So have you solved your problem with Sool?”

“Mulch and I started a PI firm in the city. We got out first client last week. It’s not a lot, but it’s plenty for the two of us.”

“That’s good, but do you really think you’re doing the best for your People?”

Holly sighed and Artemis could tell she was rubbing her forehead. “No,” she said eventually. “But I know I’m doing more good here than I could under Sool.

“Is he really that bad?” Artemis asked.

“He’s the king of red tape Artemis, and proud of it,” Holly said, “I have to go. Mulch just came in with a new client.”

“I’ll talk to you next week?” Artemis asked.

“If I can,” Holly answered, “Bye Artemis.”

“Bye,” Artemis responded, ending the call.

“Arty?” his mother’s voice came from the door, accompanied by a knock. “May I come in?”

“Yes Mother,” Artemis responded, turning the phone back into a ring.

“How are you Arty?” Angeline asked, sitting on the bed next to Artemis.

“I’m fine,” Artemis said, turning to face her. “Is anything wrong?”

“No, I just came to check on you,” Angeline said, running a hand through her son’s hair. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine Mother,” Artemis said, smiling softly, “Is Butler down in the gym?”

There was a moment of quiet in which Artemis assumed she was nodding. “Yes,” she said, remembering that her son could not see her any more. “He should be. Do you want me to help you down there?”

“No,” Artemis said, twisting the ring on his finger. “I can make my own way down to the dojo. Thank you though.”

“Okay,” Angeline Fowl said, standing from the bed. “I’m going to check on your father. Dinner is in an hour.”

“Yes Mother,” Artemis said, smiling. “I’ll see you and Father then.”

Angeline Fowl kissed her only son on his forehead. “You’re so grown up Arty,” she whispered. “You should get to enjoy your childhood.” And with those words, she left the room.  
Artemis followed a moment later, heading down to the dojo in the basement.

…

“You’re getting better at navigating the house,” Domovoi said, stilling the punching bag.

“I’ve lived here my whole life. It shouldn’t be this hard,” Artemis said, sitting on one of the benches lining the walls of the room, “It’s frustrating.” 

“You’ll get it,” Domovoi said as a loud thud, followed by a roar, sounded upstairs.

“Troll,” both whispered, staring at the ceiling.

“Artemis, stay here,” Butler said, grabbing his Sig Sauer and an adapted fairy blaster.

“But…”

“No buts!” Butler snapped, shutting the door behind him.

Artemis twisted his ring, the stone landing in his palm. “Holly?”

“What’s wrong?” Holly asked, Artemis had a schedule, they spoke once a week.

“There’s a…there’s a troll,” Artemis said, “Butler and my parents are upstairs. Holly, I don’t know what to do.”

“Where are you?” Holly was running, Artemis could hear the air rushing past the phone and the sound of her feet hitting the pavement.

“The basement, the dojo,” Artemis choked out.

“Stay there,” Holly said, “A Retrieval team should be there soon.”

Artemis whimpered, he would later deny it, “I can’t lose them Holly, my family.”

“It’ll be fine Artemis. Butler’s faced a troll before.”

“He was younger then.”

The house went quiet.

“I’m with Foaly now Artemis,” Holly said, “Retrieval is a mile out.”

“There’s no more sound,” Artemis whispered, “They were fighting, but not anymore, it’s too quiet Holly.”

“Don’t even think about it Artemis,” Holly snapped as Artemis felt for the door knob. “You don’t know what kind of mess is up there. It would be dangerous even if you could see.”

“Holly, please,” Artemis nearly sobbed.

“I’ve got my surface visa cleared, I’m on my way up Arty.” Holly cut the connection.

“Artemis?” Butler called, pounding on the door of the dojo.

“Domovoi!” Artemis gasped out, opening the door and throwing himself at Domovoi.

“The troll’s been…neutralized,” Domovoi said, holding Artemis close. “Retrieval’s taking care of the body.”

“And my parents?” Artemis asked softly.

“Dead, your father tried to protect your mother and the troll killed them both before I reached them.”

Artemis let out a choked sob. He was an orphan, what was going to happen to him now?

“Hey,” Domovoi said, causing Artemis to turn his face up towards Domovoi. “You’ll be okay ’Temis, you’ve still got me. I’ll watch out for you.”

…

“You’ve been having nightmares again,” Domovoi said, watching Artemis for a second.

“I hate trolls,” Artemis muttered, curling into Domovoi when the larger man wrapped his arms around him. “I really, really do.

Artemis felt the rumble of Domovoi’s answer but not the words. He fell asleep like that.

…

“Happy birthday Artemis,” Domovoi said, kissing him on the forehead. “18 years.”

Artemis hummed, burrowing deeper into the warmth of the older man. There were only a handful of days that Domvoi stayed in bed after 5 A.M. with Artemis.

Domovoi laughed softly, wrapping on arm around Artemis, “Sleep well love?” 

Artemis nodded, smiling up at Domovoi, “Holly’s coming over today,” Artemis said, though he didn’t look like he was going to move.

Domovoi chuckled, “Then we should probably get up,” he said, not moving either.

“Domovoi?” Artemis asked, his fingers creeping up to rest lightly on Domovoi’s face.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Domovoi’s lips before slipping out of the bed, getting dressed.

Domovoi smiled gently at the boy. “I love you too,” he said, climbing out of bed as well.

…

“Did you bring it?” Artemis asked, giving Holly a hug.

Holly laughed, “It’s always business with you,” she said, pressing a small device in his hand. “You’ve talked to him about this, right?”

“Of course I did,” Artemis said, the lie leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Good,” Holly said, hugging Artemis again. “I have to go keep Juliet from killing Mulch.”

Artemis laughed, slipping the device into his pocket. “Good luck.”

Holly laughed as well, “Thanks, I’ll need it.”

“Mulch is trying to get himself killed,” Domovoi said, a gentle laugh in his voice. “He knows better than that.”

“They enjoy it,” Artemis murmured, fingering the device in his pocket. “It’s Mulch’s specialty.”

Domovoi kissed Artemis on the top of the head, Artemis could tell he was smiling. “I’m going to bring out the cake now, love,” he said, “Then we can get to presents.”  
Artemis smiled, “Sounds wonderful.”


End file.
